gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Prescott
Richard Prescott is the current Chairman of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. As a politician and the sole-remaining COG leader on Sera, Prescott is the highest-ranking human left alive. Background Early Life Prescott grew up with politics running in his veins. As a boy, he watched his mighty father - David Prescott, and his grandfather, themselves politicians, guide Sera and lead the COG through difficult times and great times of need. When he was in his teenage years he joined the army during the Pendulum Wars.Gears of War: Aspho Fields However, Prescott only served for 18 months, solely for appearances and to help his political career: he never came under enemy fire or saw combat. Prescott went into politics, following in the footsteps of his father (whose death was devastating to him). Locust-Human War After Emergence Day and the beginning of the Locust-Human War, Dalyell, the current COG Chairman, died of a heart attack on year into the war. Prescott; who was Deputy Chairman at the time, was elected by the Council of Sovereigns to succeed him. While Prescott took the post, having planned to run in the elections for it, he silently felt his beloved father would not have approved him ascending to the position that way - having inherited it instead of earning it. Prescott led the COG in the desperate war against the Locust Horde. Prescott enacted several orders that granted the COG sweeping authority to help defeat the Locust. These decisions have made him unpopular with those who feel the Coalition has overstepped its bounds and, in the name of security, become an authoritarian regime. Regardless of these accusations, Prescott remains, to this day, dedicated to ensuring humanity's survival - by any means necessary. His dedicated to the COG and the human race itself, is respected (even by his immediate subordinate - Colonel Victor Hoffman). In the end, however, the war was found to be hopeless - Prescott was unable to rally any other COG member states into a full counterattack against the Locust Horde, the COG could not make any headway in the war, and Sera's human population only had months left before being totally overrun. Prescott resorted to the most desperate option available - the COG would enact the Fortification Act, turning Jacinto Plateau - a proven safe-haven from the Locust's tunneling, into a fortress, and give every citizen of the COG three days to evacuate to Ephyra, after which Prescott would used the Hammer of Dawn to destroy all urban areas under Locust control; killing 90% of the human race in the process. While Adam Fenix protested, in the end even he acknowledged it was the only method that could work, and so, 90% of the entire planet's surface was destroyed. Richard's actions lead to the survival of the human race under the COG, although it would lead to a schism in the human race between the COG and Stranded. Personality and traits In his dedication to the Coalition, he is known to be available at any time - day or night. Richard would do anything for the COG, even sacrificing the few for the many. He regrets unleashing the Hammer of Dawn in ordered to defeat the Locust Horde but understands it was the only way the human race would survive. Quotes Trivia *He is the leader of the COG in multiplayer matches, replacing Hoffman as the announcer of the match's outcome. References Category:Characters Category:Gear Soldier Category:Characters Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:COG Category:Males Category:Retired Gears Category:Tyran